Thieves
by dreamninja
Summary: Who were these people in Alice and Merida's town?What did they want?
1. Chapter 1

Merida and Alice were best friends and it was just another day for them and their families until they came. The thing that would change their lives as they knew it. It was just a normal day for them until later that night. Alice and Merida were both outside Alice's house sitting in a tree looking at the sky in the distance. Then they saw some men riding towards Alice's house."Who do you think those men are" Alice asked. "I'm not sure but I haven't ever seen them before and they look like bad news"Merida said. "Shhh here they come"Alice said. They both watched as the men rode up to Alice's house and went inside. "Mom"Alice whispered with a look of pain in her eyes as she saw her mother killed in front of her eyes because she wouldn't give up her dead father's gold watch. "She's gone"Alice said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry about your mom and we will do something but for now we have to stay hidden"Merida said. They watched as the men took everything of any value in Alice's home. One of them men instructed a man to stay by Alice's house and guard it in case anyone else came back. The other men started riding off to Merida's house. "We gotta save your parents but first we gotta take out that guard"Alice said. "I have an idea shake the branches of the tree and when he comes over here I will jump on him"Merida whispered. Alice was very nervous about this especially after seeing how quick they were to kill her mother. She couldn't let the same thing happen to her friends family if she could do something about it. She took a deep breath then started shaking the tree. "Who's there"the guard said seeming scared. He ran over by the tree and when he was under it Merida jumped and landed on the man knocking him out. "Now that he's finished lets go save your family"Alice said glancing at her mom again. She was on the floor in a pile of her own blood and they had taken her watch and wedding ring. "Those thieves won't get away with this"Alice said as they walked off to Merida's house. They stuck to the shadows so they wouldn't be they got to Merida's house they saw her mother and brothers hiding in a nearby bush. "Mom where's dad"Merida asked. "He's fighting the bandits"her mother said. Merida and Alice quickly hid behind the bush when they heard two men coming around the back of their house where they were. When they made the mistake of coming too close to the bush Alice and Merida each knocked one of the men looked at the men one had spiky red hair while the other had pink hair."Mom i'm going to get dad"Merida said as her and Alice snuck around the house. They saw Merida's dad fighting more than five he was hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground unconscious. "Daddy"Merida screamed before she could stop men heard this and three of the men started looting the house while two more ran around the side of the house where Alice and Merida were. "What are we gonna do they're coming for us"Merida whispered. "I have an idea"Alice said. The two men rounded the corner and found Alice laid down on the ground. "Do you think she fainted"the one with the black dredds asked. "I'm not sure lets find out the man with the eye patch said pointing his gun at her. He was about to pull the trigger until he felt something hit the back of his head then he was out cold. The man with the dredds was tackled by Alice while he was looking at his fallen companion then knocked out by Merida."Lets go check on your dad"Alice said as they both rushed to the front of the house to see Merida's dad struggling to get up. Merida and Alice both rushed over to him and put one of his arms around then and they helped him back too where the rest of Merida's family was. "Go into the forest away from here"Alice told them. "I'm not leaving you"Merida said backing away from her family. "I ain't leavin without you girls"Merida's dad said. "Just go you have to get mom and the boys to safety and you wouldn't be much help to us your hurt"Merida said. "Someone has to leave him away let it be us"Alice dad hung his head knowing his daughter was right. "You can hide in my house for now they already looted it but stay low and my mom is dead on the floor in the I don't make it back please make sure she gets a proper burial"Alice said. "Very well then meet us back at Alice's house"Merida's dad said giving both the girls a hug. The girls watched Merida's family leave then they beat on the windows to get the bandits attention. Once they were sure the bandits were chasing them they ran into the ran and had a good distance between them and the bandits. "I think we lost um"Alice said out of breath. "I think you're right"Merida said. "Think again"a voice said as a big man picked up Merida and Alice. "Put me down you big oaf"Alice yelled trying to kick him. The man just laughed as he carried both the girls back to their they got back the two bandits that were chasing them through the woods with the big one with torches about to burn the town. Then Merida saw her mother and brothers but not her dad. "Where's my dad"Merida asked. "Here's all that's left of him"one of the men said throwing Merida's dads sword by her feet. "You monster"Merida yelled. Then she bit the man holding him and grabbed her dads sword but was knocked out by the man with the blue hair from behind. "Don't try anything or you will end up like her"a man with blond hair told Alice. "Don't hurt them take me instead"Alice said motioning to Merida and her family. "Why should we do that"the blond haired man asked. "They are a family and should get to stay together I have no more family because you people killed my mother"Alice said getting angrier as she said the last part. "They are the only thing I have left and I wanna protect them if your gonna kill someone kill me don't make this family suffer"Alice said. "You and that girl have both caused us a lot of trouble and knocked out most of our men"the man with the blue hair said. "Exactly so we are smart and can hold our own so take me and I could help you not many people expect a girl like me to be a thief"Alice said. The men just looked at her thinking. "Please"she begged. Then another man with silver hair walked over to them. "Bring the girl and her friend"the man said. "What of the town"the man holding her asked. "Burn it"the silver haired man said smiling at Alice. This made Alice squirm and plead "no please you mustn't at least spare the family"Alice said. "Shut her up but keep her awake I want her to see her town burn and if you try anything I will kill your friend and her family while you watch"the silver haired man said without even turning to look at her. Alice frowned as the man with the blue hair tied her hands in front of her gagged her and tied her hands to a rope which he gave to the silver haired man. Merida was thrown over the back off a horse since she was still unconscious and her family were tied to a rope like Alice. They walked through the town and Alice saw that most of the other families had fled because of the commotion. She knew she was in a bad position and didn't know what would happen to them. The men led them outside of town onto a hill that Alice and Merida went to frequently because it gave you a wonderful view of the village. She was tied to a tree facing the village and Merida was tied next to her. "You get the best seats in the house"the silver haired man said smiling. Alice's words were muffled since she was gagged but she still tried to talk anyway. "What's that my dear I can't understand you"the silver haired man said laughing. Alice squirmed to get free when she saw a fire start at the far edge of the town and quickly spread. She watched in horror as the town she loved was burned to the spotted all the buildings and identified them before they were burned. She tried to look away but the silver haired man held her head in place and made her watch. When the town was nothing but ash the man released her head and flashed her a wicked grin before going over to the other men who were looking at all their loot from the town."Why don't you let her see what you took from her town"the one with dreads they had knocked out earlier said smiling at her. "Of course we can't leave her keep her arms tied but take the gag off and bring her over here"the man with the silver hair ordered. The man with the eye patch whose name was apparently Xigbar did as he was told and sat her down next to the man with the silver hair. "Who are you people and what do you want with me and my friend. "Excuse me where is my hospitality I am Xemnas"the silver haired man said smiling at her. "What have you done with my friends family"Alice asked. "They have been set free and you have Vexen to think for that"the man with the dreads said. "I'm supposed to thank him for helping kill my mother as if"Alice said. Then she sat in silence for a little bit till she saw her fathers watch "Hey give me that its my fathers"she yelled. "Not anymore"the platinum blond haired man said putting it on his wrist. Alice glared at him wishing looks could kill. "What's the matter sweetheart like what you see"the blond haired man said when he realised she was glaring at him. "I don't see much"Alice said still glaring at him. The other men laughed after she said that and Luxord just stood there laughing which confused her. Why was he laughing she just insulted him. Well since you two are such good friends you can watch her"Xemnas said to the blond haired man. "I'm not a babysitter can't someone else do it"the blond haired man said getting irritated. "Show her to her tent"Xemnas told him not even answering his question. Luxord let out a sigh then went over to her and picked her up roughly by her arm. "Let go of me"Alice said breaking free of his just lead her to a tent which he said was his but she had to sleep there to. "So I have to sleep in the same bed as you"Alice said biting her lip nervously. "Is there something wrong with your lip because if it hurts I think I can fix it"Luxord said winking at her. "Nothing is wrong with my lip but something will be wrong with you if you try anything"Alice said. "Calm down love it was just a joke"Luxord said laughing.

* * *

Merida had woken up just in time to see Alice being taken away by the blond man. She tried to move but she was tied to a tree gagged and had a horrible headache. She just glared at the thieves wishing looks could kill. She started screaming since the gag muffled everything but they did hear her. "Its about time your up"the one with dredds said. She continued to scream "silence"the blue haired guy said."We are glad to see you remove her gag"Xemnas man with the dreads went over to her and untied her he grabbed her face "if you run we will go kill your family"he said dragging her to the group of men by the arm. "Get your hands off of me"Merida said pulling her arm away from him. "Glad to see you finally awake"Xemnas said. "Cut the crap what did you do to my family"Merida yelled getting in Xemnas's face. He slapped her so hard she fell to the ground but she just got right back in his face. "I'll ask you again what did you do to my family"Merida said. "Saix get this girl out of my sight"Xemnas growled. "Answer my question"Merida said before she kicked Xemnas in the groin making him double over in blue haired man walked over to her and picked her up quickly walking to one of the tents. "Put me down before I-" "Silence I just saved you"the blue haired man said. "Saved me from what in case you didn't notice your leader was the one that needed help"Merida said. "What you did to my leader was stupid"the blue haired man said raising his voice. "He slapped me"Merida yelled. "He did it because you disrespected him"Saix yelled. "You should be thanking me for taking you away before superior punished you"the blue haired man said. "Alright thank you for raiding my village, kidnaping me,killing my father,and not telling me what you did to the rest of my family"Merida yelled. "Look I will explain when I get back from talking to the other men"the blue haired man said. Then he tied her hands to the headboard. "Be a good girl while i'm gone"he said flashing her an evil smile.

* * *

"Why so serious"Luxord asked. "Maybe because I have been kidnapped by strangers,had to watch my village burn,and now I am being forced to sleep in the same bed as a handsome stranger"Alice yelled covering her mouth realizing she had said the last part out loud. "So you think i'm handsome"Luxord said grinning at her. "No your a conceited prick"she said. "Well at least i'm a handsome conceited prick"Luxord said winking at her. "Ugh i'm done with you"Alice said. "Yah you should go to bed"Luxord said. "I will go to bed when I feel like it"Alice said. "Thats fine but I have to go talk to my leader and I can't let you roam around so you can go to sleep or sit here"Luxord said tying her to the bed post.

* * *

"I don't understand what's so special about these girls"Saix said. "That's none of your business:Xemnas said. "So you expect us to babysit these girls"Luxord said. "I expect you to follow my orders Xemnas growled getting in Luxord's face. "And Saix keep that girl in line or I will punish her next time"Xemnas said. "Yes sir"Luxord and Saix both said. "You're dismissed"Xemnas said.

* * *

"Hey love i'm back did you miss me"Luxord said walking into the tent. Then he realized she was asleep. "Well at least I don't have to deal with her complaining"Luxord said taking his clothes off till he was in just his boxers then climbing into the bed.

* * *

Before Saix even got back to his tent he could hear Merida screaming curses. "Will you shut up you're making my head hurt"he said walking into the tent. "Maybe i'll shut up if you untie me"she said glaring at him. "How stupid do you think I am if I let you go you would run away and superior would have my head"the blue haired man said. "Like I care you deserve it you killed my father"Merida said. "Well I don't care what you think because superior says I have to keep you in line or he will punish both of us"the blue haired man said. "I don't care he already killed my family and destroyed my home I have nothing else to lose"Merida said. "Trust me you have a lot to lose"the blue haired man mumbled. "What was that"Merida asked getting angry. "I said i'm going to bed"the man said undressing right in front of her. "Gross give me a warning before you start taking your clothes off"Merida said looking away. "I don't have to give you anything this is my tent and my bed and now I have to babysit"the man said laying next to her. "What are you doing I don't even know you"Merida said. "My name is Saix now you know me and i'm going to bed"Saix said. Merida just let out a sigh knowing there was no getting out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alice woke up in the morning she thought she was back in her home and it had all been a dream but then she saw the man laying next to her. She frowned "I guess this wasn't a dream"Alice mumbled. "Nope you're here in bed with me"Luxord said winking at her. "Stay away from me"she said trying to punch him but he caught her hand. Then she tried swinging her other hand and he stopped that one to. "What are you gonna do now you're out of hands"luxord said smiling. "This"she said before headbutting him. "Nice try but i got a hard head"Luxord said seeming unphased by the headbutt while her head was now hurting. "Well have fun here I got a job to do"he said leaving her still tied up.

* * *

Merida was rudely awakened as cold water drenched her body. "What was that for"Merida yelled looking for the person that did it and she frowned when she saw Saix. "Its about time you woke up today you're gonna learn some manners"Saix said. "So a theif is gonna teach me manners"Merida said glaring at him. "Lose the attitude"Saix said. Saix left the room and came back with three other men. "This is Xigbar, and Marluxia"Saix said introducing them. "Wow I didn't know you had a pirate with you guys"Merida said. "Ha ha I haven't heard that one before"Xigbar said the sarcasm apparent in his voice. "Would you like a flower"Marluxia asked. "Wait you're a boy I thought you were a girl"Merida said making Marluxia frown. "I told you teaching her manners was gonna be hard"Saix said. "Indeed"Marluxia said. "Let's get started"Saix said. "First off if you talk back to the superior like that you will get punished"Saix said. "You have to learn to control your temper and get a better attitude"Marluxia said. "Great flower boy and scarface are teaching me manners"Merida said making Xigbar laugh and earning her glares from both Saix and Marluxia. "I like her she's cool"Xigbar said. "Well superior doesn't and I will not be punished because of her"Saix said glaring at Merida. "As if your Xemnas's favorite"Xigbar said. "Well this is a waste of my time so i'm leaving"Marluxia said. "Bye flower boy don't let the tent flap hit you on the way out"Merida said. "I will kill you with my synthe"Marluxia said. "If you do that you might break one of your fabulous nails"Merida said smiling as Marluxia left the tent. "Maybe we shouldn't change her attitude I like it"Xigbar said before leaving. "Looks like it's just you and me scarface"Merida said glaring at him. "Like I said you need to talk to the superior also need to work on your attitude and temper"Saix said. "My attitude isn't bad"she said. "Yes it is"he said grabbing her arm. "Get your hands off of me"Merida yelled hitting his arm away. "See what I mean"Saix said. "I'm sorry that I don't like being touched by people who kidnapped me"Merida yelled. "Well you better get to know me because it looks like we are gonna be stuck with each other for a while"Saix yelled back. "You say my tempers bad but your's is just as bad you hypocrite"Merida yelled."Thats it I can't deal with you right now"Saix yelled storming out of the tent.

* * *

"Did you miss me love"Luxord said walking into the tent to see a pissed Alice. "Where have you been and why do I have to stay tied up"Alice questioned. "You have to be tied up so you don't try to touch me"Luxord said. "In your dreams"Alice said still glaring at him. "I know i'm in your dreams"he said winking at her. "Is Merida ok"Alice asked ignoring his comment. "Yah she's staying with Saix you can talk to her when we get back to our hideout"Luxord said. "When are we going to your hideout"Alice asked. "Tomorrow"Luxord said climbing into bed beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late and Saix still hadn't come back so she went to sleep. She woke up in the morning and she had a pair of strong warm arms around smiled till she remembered where she was and whose arms they had to be. She tried pulling away but the arms held her tighter when she moved. "Let go of me"she said squirming to get out of his grasp. "Calm down and stop squirming"Saix said letting her go and sitting up. When he did this the covers slid down to show his shirtless chest. "You should look away"Saix said. "Why do I need to look away"she asked after looking curiosity got the better of her and she look at where he was but he wasn't on the saw him getting dressed. "Whats the matter you don't want me to see you put a shirt on"she said. "I was putting on more than my shirt"he said. He continued talking after he saw the questioning look on her face "I sleep naked"he said smiling as her jaw dropped open. "Now lets go we are gonna go to our hideout today"Saix said. "When can I see Alice"Merida asked. "If you behave yourself on the way to the hideout you can see her today as long as Luxord and Xemnas don't mind"Saix said before untying her. But before she could even move he grabbed her roughly by the arm and took her put her on a big brown horse then got on behind her. She glared at him but he didn't look at her he looked in front of her. She saw this she turned to see what he was looking at Saix moved his horse towards Xemnas. "Is everyone ready to go"Xemnas asked Saix. "Everyone except Luxord I haven't seen him"Saix said. "Alright i'll send Xaldin to go get him and then we can leave"Xemnas said.

* * *

"Luxord wake up its time to go"Xaldin said sticking his head in Luxords tent. "I'm coming"Luxord said getting dressed. Then he shook Alice awake. "What"she said still tired. "Its time to go"Luxord said. She sat up quickly "alright untie me and lets go"she said. "Calm down love we are going and you better behave yourself"he said before untying her. She thought about escaping since now was her chance but she couldn't leave Merida alone. So she let him lead her outside and after he got on a big black horse he held his hand out. "Grab on and i'll pull you up"Luxord said. "Don't I get my own horse"she asked annoyed that she would have to be so close to him. "We don't have extra horses for prisoners"Luxord said. She just rolled her eyes taking his hand so he could pull her on the horse. He pulled her up and she was now behind him on the horse. "You better hold on to me"Luxord said. "Why should I"she asked. Then he made his horse go and she almost fell off the back. "That's why"he said grinning. She just glared and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"Lets go"Xemnas said. "Yes sir"Saix said riding beside Xemnas. "I see you have shut that girl up"Xemnas said gesturing to Merida. "Yes sir I am going to check on the rest of the group"Saix said before Merida said something she shouldn't. Saix went and checked on all the men like he said he would then he slowly went back to the front. "Behave yourself"Saix whispered in Merida's ear before going back beside Xemnas. "Everyone is fine"Saix reported. "So Saix how did you get her to shut up"Xemnas said. "I didn't do anything sir.I needed to ask you if it would be ok to let her see the other girl when we get to the hideout"Saix said. "Why are you asking me can't she speak for herself"Xemnas said looking expectantly at Merida. "I can speak"Merida said through gritted teeth trying to keep her temper under control. "Your a lot like your father even when Saix killed him your father was stubborn. He told us if we touched you that we would be dead and look where we are now"Xemnas said. Merida just glared at him. "He was weak isn't that right Saix"Xemnas said still not taking his eyes off Merida. "Don't talk about my father like that"Merida said still trying to control her temper. "He told Saix with his last dying breath that he would kill Saix if he touched his family especially his beloved daughter and I have no idea what Saix has been doing to you"Xemnas said. Merida finally lost it she couldn't take this anymore. "Who are you to tell me what my father was and wasn't you didn't know him the only thing you did to him was kill him and me and your buddy here have done nothing like that because if he or anyone else tries to do something like that I won't hesitate to castrate them"Merida said. "I figured you were quiet since you finally got laid"Xemnas said still smiling. "You better watch your back if I had my fathers sword I would kill you"Merida growled. "But you don't have his sword do you"Xemnas said. "We're here"Saix said interrupting them. Merida just glared at Xemnas as Saix's horse rode toward a mansion in the middle of the forest. "This is our hideout"Saix said getting off his he tried to help her down but she refused his help. He lead her to a room and told her it was the one she would be staying she was quiet the whole time and didn't look at him.

* * *

"We're here"Luxord said bringing Alice out of her thoughts. He lead her inside and showed her to her room. "Do I actually have my own room now"Alice asked. "Why are you gonna miss me in bed with you"Luxord asked. "No I was hoping to finally get rid of you"Alice said. "Well I hate to break it to you but you didn't get rid of me this is my room"Luxord said. "Well that explains the smell"Alice said. "Yah I know it smells amazing in here"Luxord said. "No it smells like you"Alice said. "So it smells good"Luxord said. "Whatever can I see Merida now"Alice asked. "Not tonight it's late and I have to make sure its ok with Xemnas"Luxord said. "Alright"Alice said climbing into the big bed while Luxord went off to find Xemnas. "What are we supposed to do with the girls"Luxord asked Xemnas and Saix. "Watch them"Xemnas said. "In case you haven't noticed we are thieves not babysitters"Luxord said. "He's right"Saix said. "For now you will be babysitters"Xemnas said. "Well can we let them see each other Alice has been asking"Luxord said. "So has Merida"Saix said. "I guess they can as long as you make sure they aren't left alone and if they are than lock the door now you are dismissed"Xemnas said. The men both bowed before leaving. "When did we become babysitters"Saix asked. "I'm not sure and I don't like it I have better things to do."Luxord said. "Well I guess we should let them see each other how about tomorrow and while they are together we can do whatever we want"Saix said. "Sounds good to me you can bring Merida to my room tomorrow"Luxord said. After this they went to their separate rooms where both the girls were already asleep.

* * *

The next morning Saix woke up to see that Merida was still asleep next to him so he got dressed and woke her up. "Come on you can go see Alice now"Saix said. She didn't say anything she just stood up and he lead her down the hall. "I will be back for you later"Saix said before leaving her in the room with Alice and locking the door. Once Merida and Alice saw each other they ran towards each other. "I'm so happy to see you"Alice said hugging Merida. "Me to"Merida said. "Do you know why we are here"Alice asked. "No I haven't learned much besides the fact that my father is dead and Saix the blue haired man I have to stay with killed him.I also learned that Xemnas is the leader and a big prick"Merida said. "Well I haven't figured much out either I do know that Luxord doesn't like us because he says he was a thief not a babysitter and also makes some suggestive remarks but I think he is just joking"Alice said frowning. "I think we might just be here as slaves Xemnas was making remarks that suggested Saix was gonna harass me sexually"Merida said. "If they think we are gonna be good little girls they are sadly mistaken"Alice said. "Do you have to sleep in the same bed as Luxord"Merida asked. "Yeah he sleeps in nothing but his boxers its really weird"Alice said. "You think that's weird yesterday I found out that Saix sleeps naked"Merida said. At this Alice frowned "has he touched you sexually at all"Alice asked getting angry. "No if he did he wouldn't be alive to tell the story"Merida said. They talked for hours until that night when Luxord and Saix came back. "Time to go"Saix said taking Merida back to her room. "Bye Alice good luck"Merida said before following Saix out the door."Alright love its late and you need your rest"Luxord said.

* * *

"Are you just gonna give me the silent treatment"Saix asked once he and Merida got back to the room they shared. She just glared at him and laid in the bed. "What's your problem"he asked getting in the bed with her. "Me I don't have a problem everything is perfect in my life"Merida said sarcastically. "Is it something I did"he asked getting annoyed. "No not at all I mean all you did was kill my father" Merida said. "I was under orders"he said. "But you could have disobeyed those orders"Merida said. "If I disobeyed I would have been the one being killed"Saix said. "So you killed a man with a family all to save your own skin your such a hero"Merida said. "Listen don't talk to me that way because you don't know me"Saix said turning her to look at him. "I know your kind"she said turning around. "My kind and what exactly is my kind"Saix said. "Nevermind"she said. "No what is my kind"he said rolling her on her back and hovering over her. "See this is what i'm talking about you're threatening me right now"Merida said. "You're just like Xemnas"she said surprising him. "I'm sorry"he said getting off of her and laying back beside her. After that they both went to sleep. When she woke up in the morning she saw him still asleep. "Now's my chance I can get out of here"Merida thought. She got out of the bed and quietly opened the door. "Wait how am I gonna get Alice out"Merida thought. "There's no time to think about that now I must get out of here and I will come back for her"Merida thought running for the entrance they had came in the castle through. She opened one of the big doors and slipped through it. When she was outside she ran for the stables but before she could get there she was grabbed. "Let go of me"she said trying to squirm away. "You are gonna regret trying to run away"the voice said. She stiffened realizing whose voice that was.


End file.
